


The Long And Winding Road

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Did I say it's sad?, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Sad, Sad Ending, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some snapshots of John searching auntie Mimi's comfort during nights.
Relationships: John Lennon & Mimi Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Long And Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Leave a kudo and a comment to let me know if you liked it!
> 
> P.s. I really think Mimi Smith needs more appreciation

Morning light was filtering into a bedroom and the birds were chirping.

The crisp morning air was cooling the room, the wind was blowing the long white curtains.

In the big queen sized bed, a woman and a man, husband and wife, were sleeping.

It was all silent and quiet, until the bedroom's door cracked open.

A small curly haired boy peeked inside, before opening the door wider.

The little boy padded to the bed, climbing on it with the delicacy of a cat, before lifting the covers and making his way to the top of the bed.

He yawned, nuzzling his head into the woman's chest.  
She smiled and, still with her eyes closed, she lifted her arm up, making the boy beam and cuddle closer to her, who brought him closer to her.

The husband's arm quickly wrapped around the both of them and quickly, the three of them were back asleep.

••••

The next time John had crawled into his aunt Mimi's bed was when uncle George had died.

He couldn't bare to stay in his own dark bedroom, so he had ventured outside in the hallway.

He shyly stood in the bedroom's doorway, looking at Mimi.

The woman was sitting on the bed with her back to the headboard, just staring at the wall in front.

John gasped silently at the sight of tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.  
He had never seen her cry before.

Mimi was composed. Mimi was strong.   
She did not cry, she wasn't supposed to.

She was supposed to be strong and composed and tell John to stop being weak and cry.

Instead, as he made his way into the bedroom with his head lowered, Mimi didn't say anything.

They laid down close to each other, neither of them bearing the sight of the empty side of the bed, George's side of the bed and John buried his head into the woman's chest, tightly gripping her torso with his arms as sobs ripped through his body.

Mimi too was crying as she held the boy against her, gently brushing his hair back, whispering that everything was going to be alright, even if there were just the two of them now.

••••

It was the night after Julia's funeral.  
John couldn't find the strength to go and get pissed, so he had stayed home.

Everything was falling apart. When he thought he could finally grew closer with his mom, she had gone away again, this time forever.

He got up from his bed and walked outside.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't think. His mind was so dark and painful.

He stumbled outside and his feet automatically dragged him towards the room at the end of the hallway.

He was surprised to find himself outside Mimi's room, but he entered nonetheless.

Mimi was sitting in bed and John's mind replayed the deja-vu of George's funeral.  
She was sitting in the same position, though this time she wasn't crying.

Her stare was completely empty.

Her eyes flickered to his face and she sighed a little.

John walked towards the bed with his head down and eyes aching from crying and throat soar from shouting.

He plopped down under the covers, curling into a ball.

"It's going to be alright" said simply Mimi, not looking at him.

John's mind was too tired to try and find some reasons behind his aunt's words, so the anger took over.

"It's not! My fucking mom had died, Mimi. Can't you understand? God, you're so selfish, you didn't even love her, did you?" he shouted.

His face was snapped to the side, a red handprint on it.

He stared at the woman in disbelieve.

"Yes, of course, you've lost your mother. But had it even passed from your brain that I've lost my sister? So yeah, John, of course I'm selfish. Yes, sure" she said angrily. 

"Then why are you here, John? Go away if you want" she said, raising her hands up in defeat.

John wanted to run, to scream until he did not have more voice, but he could just stare back at his aunt.

She was right.  
Why should John be so sad, when he hardly even knew Julia? 

Mimi had grown up with her, took care of her as they were children like the good older sister she was.

She had even helped her throughout her pregnancy and Julia had given up her child to her out of all their sisters.

So yeah, it was probably John the selfish one.

The boy sighed, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Throughout the night, John and Mimi mourned the loss of a careless mother and a careless sister.

••••

It was weird, returning home after having traveled around America for so long.

The Beatles had finally took out, finally making big in America too.

John needed some time alone, away from his wife and son and away from the boys, though he enjoyed his time with them.

But now, it felt strange to be alone and having a bedroom all for himself.  
He looked around in the dark. Everything was the same as when he moved out of there.

The wardrobe was now empty aside for some old clothes and some pillows and covers.

The desk was empty completely, there wasn't anything on it.

He sighed, looking at the many posters on the wall, curling up into a tight ball.  
He couldn't sleep so he kicked away the covers and stood up.

He walked outside in the dark and blindly walked down the hallway, stumbling upon his aunt's cat, who was curiously looking up at him.

John smiled and picked it up, cradling him in his arms and scratching behind its ear, making it purr happily as it snuggled its head under the boy's head.

He then walked to the woman's room and entered.

Everytime he entered in it, he felt back to when he was a little kid.

When he was only 5, finding the comfort of his aunt's arms and cuddles, her sweet kisses on top of his head and reassures that he wasn't only a mistake and a burden.

Mimi was still awake, reading a book.

"What are you doing, John?" she asked with a raised brow.  
John only walked to the bed, putting down the cat and climbing under the warm covers.

Mimi didn't comment on it. She just closed the book, posing it on the bedside table and turning off the bedside table light.

She gently passed her wrinkly hand into his auburn hair, that hair that he had cut into a bowl cut.

He nuzzled into the touch, letting himself be vulnerable.

He closed his eyes tightly, holding the pillow between his arms and feeling the woman's lips press against his forehead and her arms softly holding him close to her chest.

••••

Mimi couldn't believe it.  
She walked around the house, looking at her nephew's bedroom. The bed was made, the room was cleaned.

Mimi couldn't wait to see John. He had called her, telling her he was going to return home soon.

And yet.

He wasn't going to come home anytime soon.

She sat down on the bed, back against the headboard.   
She tucked her knees to her chest and buried her head in her crossed arms.

She waited a little, almost hoping to hear the door crack open and her nephew coming in. Nothing happened.

The only sound was the slow ticking of the clock.

She couldn't believe it.  
She didn't want to believe it.

John was gone.

Her beautiful boy was gone forever.

••••

Chest tight in pain, old body wrecked with shudders.

The woman was laying down onto a soft bed. Her eyes opened slightly as she looked at the bedside table and at the pictures on it, old black and white ones.

A young nurse was sitting there next to her.

"Y'know" she said in a whispering voice and a small smile, "85 years is a great age to finally die" she said, shrugging her bony shoulders slightly.

"Oh, Mary" said the nurse with a sad smile.

"No, don't be sorry, darling. I've got no regrets, I've lived a way too long life and I'm happy to finally be free" she said still smiling.

"Plus" she added with empty eyes. She was dying, she could feel it. "I think I'll finally see my George, my mom, my dad, my sisters...Julia… and John, my beautiful boy" she said, yawning a little.

She coughed harshly and the nurse quickly ran to her, but she batted away her hand with hers.

"Don't worry, dear" she wheezed.

Her eyes closed for a while, until she heard the door cracking open.

She opened her eyes, "Hello, John" she whispered.

A little boy ran up to her quietly, lifting the covers and crawling his way to her.

She smiled, feeling the boy's body curl around her, small little head under her chin and curls tickling her.

It was peaceful.

Mimi smiled.   
The crisp morning air was cooling the room.

George was snoring next to her and her baby was back in her arms.

Everything was finally peaceful and alright again.


End file.
